Baby it's cold outside
by Qtpye123
Summary: Just a one-shot about how a snow storm brings Manny and Jay together for the holidays!


just a story i wrote in about 45 min. its a one-shot about Jay and Manny and how a snow storm brings them together for the holidays. I know its not perfect and there might be some grammer errors...like i said i wrote it real quick. so if thats gonna bug ya dont read :-) enjoy! hope everyone had a happy holiday

Manny cursed as her car slid all over the road. Her hands were shaking as she worried about wrecking her father's baby. She stopped at the stop sign and took a deep breath. She insisted on going to Emma's to give her, her presents on Christmas Eve. Now here she was afraid for her life. She looked around, looking for a familiar place to park and maybe stay until they plowed the roads. She sighed and took a deep breath as she turned into the parking lot.

Jay was pissed off that he offered to stay to close up the shop. Now he was here on Christmas Eve, alone. It's not like it mattered anyways he didn't have anyone to go home too. And the snow kept him from being able to go anywhere, he loved his car but it wasn't very good in snowy conditions. So there he was in the boss's office with some beer that he got from the corner store and a bag of pizza rolls someone left in the freezer cooking in the microwave. He flipped through the channels of the TV and landed on home alone. He was staring at the TV when he heard the noise.

"Shit I can't get robbed" Jay said quickly. "Who robs someone on Christmas eve?" He picked up a wrench and peeked around the corner.

"Hello?" Manny called out. Jay let the wrench hang at his side as he tried to recognize the voice. "Jay" She called out again. "Are you here?" She asked.

"Manny?" He asked as he came around the corner and down the steps.

"O thank god" She said walking towards him.

"Never thought I would hear you thanking god for me" He said setting the wrench down on the ground.

"Yea well when your outside about to die, you would pretty much thank god for anything too" She replied. She folded her arms.

"Ouch dimples I haven't seen you in months and this is how you treat me? On Christmas eve?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry okay, but you and I both know we don't exactly enjoy each others company anymore and it's really bad outside and I had no where to go and I saw your car" she said looking at him. He sighed and look a deep breath.

"I know the roads are horrible, I tired to leave and didn't get very far" Jay said shaking his head. "Did you call your dad he's gonna be worried sick" Jay said looking at her. She nodded.

"Yea he scolded me and told me I shouldn't have went out and then once I told him I was at your shop and your car was here he felt better for some reason" she said shivering a little.

"Come on up stairs, I got the heat on full blast and I even brought in a blanket that I had in my car." Jay said motioning up the steps. Manny smiled at him and then walked up the steps.

"So this is nice" she said looking around the office a little disgusted.

"Come on dimples" Jay said nudging her shoulder. "It's not like you've never been in here before" She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. He smiled and opened the microwave. "Pizza rolls?" He added offering her the bowl.

Manny was sitting on the couch with a beer in hand and the blanket wrapped around her she was watching the movie. Jay turned and looked at her.

"So where were you?" He asked. She looked at him and shrugged.

"Out" she replied.

"Ah I see I give you pizza rolls and a blanket and just all around great hospitality and this is how you treat me" He said folding his arms and staring at the TV.

"I just don't see how its you're business" Manny said without looking at him. He sighed and shook his head. "Alright nosey why are you here then and not out celebrating?" She asked finally turning her head towards him.

"Cause Manny who do I have to celebrate with?" He asked. She opened her mouth and then closed it again. "Yea exactly, Cameron is in the army, Alex is god knows where and you, well you wouldn't return my calls" he said quickly. She looked at him. "So that left me with who I've had my whole life. Myself" Jay added. Manny sat there and looked at him.

"I was at Emma's" Manny answered.

"Ah I see" Jay said nodding his head.

"I'm really sorry I didn't return your calls" Manny confessed. "It's just Jay you have no idea how bad you hurt me. I thought you changed and then you went and proved me wrong!" Manny said fighting back tears. Jay didn't realize how badly this hurt her.

"Manny I'm so sorry and if you would have answered I would have told you that" Jay said looking at her. She hung her head and let the tears fall.

"I didn't want to fall in love with you Jay it's the last thing I wanted, it was all supposed to be fake and then it happened I just started loving you and there was nothing I could do and then you had to go and be stupid and break my heart!" Manny said pushing his shoulder. He looked down at her.

"Please stop crying" Jay said touching her shoulder. She looked up at him. She grabbed his face and pulled it to hers and started kissing him feverishly. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Woah" he said in shock. She stared at him. He wiped the tears from her face.

"I miss you so much. Everyday I think about you, I've met so many guys and I always find myself comparing them to you and they are never good enough!" Manny said and then she grabbed his face again and kissed him. He didn't know if she was being serious, or if she was a little drunk and emotional, she did have five beers. But he went with it, he couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up onto his lap. She kept kissing him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He loved having her in his arms he felt so warm and happy. She pulled away and went to say something and then the lights went out.

"What the hell?" she said clutching onto him tightly.

"I think the storm knocked the power out" Jay said enjoying her holding him tightly.

"Well its dark and gonna get cold now" She whined. He sighed.

"Well just stay here and I'm gonna go downstairs and grab the flashlight" he said removing her from his lap and putting her on the couch. She reached out and found his arm.

"Jay I'm scared of the dark" she said quickly.

"Manny I will be right downstairs nothing is going to happen to you" he said trying to find her face in the dark. She took a deep breath and then let his hand go.

"Hurry" she said quietly.

She heard him walk down the steps and sat there looking around. She started thinking she heard voice and started freaking herself out. She was back against the couch as far as she could and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Jay?" she asked. He didn't answer. "Jay??" she whispered.

"Boo" he said right next to her face.

"AHHH" Manny jumped and threw her fist out forward.

"Holy shit!" Jay said dropping the flashlight. Manny reached forward and found the flashlight. She turned it on and shined it on Jay.

"O my god Jay are you okay?" she asked quickly moving forward towards him. He had his hand over his nose.

"You punched me in the nose" He said in shock.

"You scared me!" she accused. He hung his head and pulled his hand away. There was blood in it. "You pack a nice punch" He said honestly. She stood up and looked panicked. "There is an ice pack in the fridge and just grab a shammie off the desk." He said as he laid back on the couch. She did what he said and brought it over to him. He wiped his nose with the shammie and then put the ice carefully on his nose. She looked around the room. She picked up a radio that he brought up. She looked in the back and the batteries were inside. She flipped it on. She set the flashlight on the table facing up so there was some light in the room. She closed the door and then grabbed the blanket. She looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry" she said leaning down and kissing his lips softly.

"You know I really thought this Christmas would suck and then you showed up, and I figured it was really gonna suck, but then everything just kind of worked out" Jay said honestly. Manny smirked and crawled onto the couch with him. She rested her hand and head on his chest and pulled the blanket up over them. The song started and Manny began to sing.

"I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour" She sang beautifully. Jay sighed as he felt her breathing get deeper. She held her tighter in his arms. The song kept going and she kept singing. He heard her stop and knew she was asleep. He pulled the blanket up a little farther.

"Baby its cold outside" he finished the song and then closed his eyes. He fell asleep with Manny there on the ratty old couch but that didn't matter to him because he got what he wanted for Christmas.


End file.
